extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunyago
Bio-Morph's, historically known as the Hunyago, are a race of shape-shifting bipeds native to world of Mergen. Heralded as one of the earliest pioneers of spaceflight. From 508 until 1853 started an empire, at it's highest extent, controlled 46% of the galaxy. Bio-Morph's are greatly respected for their intellectualist culture that promotes scientific progress, free speech, and more importantly the freedom of thought despite the long legacy of xenophobia. They are also known for their great adaptability to absorb the cultures of many races they have encountered. Post-decolonization history from this point on have not been kind to Bio-Morph's everywhere. Internal infighting, disagreements between rival ideologies, and lack of bilateral relations with the outside have made many view the Hunyago as a 'rogue race' due to the Administrations enigmatic nature to the outside. Nevetheless, a 2.4 billion Morph diaspora keeps it's presence known to the galaxy. History Pre-Spaceflight history From the history of morphs Hans Bayer, Malem Rasis, Anshan Cyrus, and Sero Fera, characterized pre-spaceflight history of morphs to be a fight over autocracy and afterlife. Between both 3rd and 4th centuries, many monarchs of Mergen converted to Anoism or remained secular to ensure the support of national governments. The main denominations of Anoism engaged in a three-way fight for survival. Rheoli attempts to restore the Origem city against the warnings of think tanks made the Didoli and Herchebud sects bear the brunt of anti-religious pogroms. Early Spaceflight In 508 A.D., the Hunyago achieve spaceflight, spreading to nearby planets found within their solar system. A colony is established on the nearby moon of Ami. Expressing new desires of space colonization for the Bio-Morph race. Explorer ships move beyond the solar systems borders, using hyperdrives to reach far beyond. The construction of the Didolai border system begins to keep potential threats out during exploration. At the homeworld of Mergen, Sero Fera officially declares herself Empress establishing the Bio-Morph Empire. Rule of Sero Fera and Expansion Sero Fera, a former didoli, founded the Bio-Morph Empire. Mixing morph meritocracy and secular didoli code to create the Ultim Merit System. To compensate the religious population, she ordered the restoration of the old Seta Inicial for the Didoli an Herchebud denominations. While the Rheoli's were given back a restored Origem city. First Contact Rule of Belus V (713 A.D. - 801 A.D.) The reign of Belus V came when his grandfather, Belus III, passed in his sleep, was given full control of the empire. Starting with ending the Marduk insurrection after 200 years since first contact. Bringing the leader of ihlathi Lala Leonie to her knee's. Earning the morphs the Marduk to use for front-line heavies. The Imperial Clash (1045 A.D. - 1047 A.D.) Decline Rule of Anu Fera and Decolonization (1820-1848) Rule of Anshan Cyrus and the First Galactic War (1848-1856) Final Decolonization phases (1853-1856) With the Bio-Morph Empire weakened by the First Galactic War it was unable to provide and hold onto it's colonies. Partitioning of both the Bio-Morph and Skeke Empire's began. Many of the settler populations, that had been there for centuries voluntarily left or were deported by the indigenous populations that took over main governmental structures. As Cyrus declared to those who fought for and with the Bio-Morph's against the Skeke, all Bio-Morph controlled colonies were granted formal independence. The Morph concessions in these former colonies made during the imperial era were audited then nationalized. Compensation was little as such was not covered in the independence agreement. The two systems of Faranak and Lotan that neighbored both sides of Morph home system Nerthus, the Transitional government were allowed to claim sovereignty. However decolonization was not universally accepted by most. Bahadur Behnam, founder of Rightful Sovereigns of Nergal (RSN) and member of the Gente-Verde population, waged a five year anti-independent war to prevent the outer systems planet Nergal from being annexed by the Pami race, viewing it as a haven to former Bio-Morph settlers and more personally, his home. In his own words 'Nergal is Bio-Morph and will remain so'. Five years later he was captured and the planet's control was handed over to the Pami. Other settler populations such as the Gente-Azul's of Ninlil also rebelled against indigenous rule. Gente-Rosa's of Ninurta willingly left the Marduk homeworld. Regardless of each stances on decolonization most emigrated back to the Bio-Morph homeworld of Mergen. The loss of the last two great powers was replaced with the Galactic Administration. Founded by leaders of the independent systems with Cyrus and Instan acting as supervisors. An organization dedicated to peacekeeping, galactic cooperation, but more importantly stopping armed conflict. Post-war chaos (1856-1866) Cyrus worked closely with Søren Pasha Kierkegaard including other associates to create a functioning post-imperial government that represented positive intellectual and free society that would assist the galaxy with reconstruction efforts. The loss of the empire left a power vacuum. Multiple factions with competing ideologies struggled for power to enforce their own post-war government. Starting with Lotan's main planet Ustrecha suffering a massive riot in it's capital. Faranak's main planet Yopaat, the administration was overrun by rioting from the populace. Mergen's Esid capital, the parliament building was destroyed via an orbital strike killing both Ascendant Leader Jeres and most members of parliament. Leaving Anshan Cyrus as the only surviving official. Radical elements of society forced a wide evacuation of non-Morph's to be taken safely to GA administered Epione. By the end of 1858, the non-Morph population dropped from 7.1 million to only 100,000 in just two years. Followers of Anoism fled the Trinity as well in tow with the non-Morph population. With the Morph Schism underway, Cyrus consolidated power. Gaining control of planets lost to unrest. Name Bio-Morph's, before spaceflight and subsequent discoveries of other species, were known as Hunyago however this name fell to disuse. The term 'Bio-Morph' has been the standard description for their race since venturing outside the home system. By participating in many cultural exchanges, their language and original designation went into disuse. Many races founded by them have used the 'Bio-Morph' term even when the real name Hunyago was spoken within their presence. But both if desired could be used interchangeably. Because of their randomized skin surface they are often referred, in a derogatory sense, such as 'pinkies' or 'pink men' if their skin color is pink and so forth. In some cases as the "Rainbow people". Morphology and Appearance Physically, in default form, much of a Bio-Morph's body structure both male and female, resembles a thin humanoid having a face, eyes, ears, and teeth. The only area's to have hair are eyelashes and eye brows. They have an endoskeleton resembling humans such as five fingers. However, their feet lacks toes and are instead full feet with a light blue color. Their heads are very different compared to other species as they have protruding appendages that spread from the upper back of their head. The skin tone of Morph's can range from many colors such as one's that require mixture of races (i.e. a Morph couple that is yellow and blue will have a green-skinned offspring.) The surface is translucent enough for the torso, forearms and legs minus head, hands, and feet, to reveal several parts of their bone structure and if possible, organs like a beating heart. Even a developing fetus can be seen in the stomach area for pregnant females. Eye color as with both genders is dependent on the color of their skin. Skin tones Morph's encompass a wide range of skin colors usually called Chroma. Ranging from the primary colors red, yellow, blue to secondary mixture's of green, purple, and magenta. Several population booms in morphs have given rise to new variations. The collectivist history of Morph's, largely prevented racial discrimination from existing. However, in the history of the post-cataclysm era, only nine morphs have been executed for holding racialist views. A symbol of fear expressed by a monument of it's executions in Mergen's capital. In a post-decolonization era, 'racial' discrimination outside morph society comes to be from races such as Pami and Yotha who have gone as far as to classifying morphs by skin color with secondary colors of a primary being called secondary's. Even the word 'tertiary' carries a derogatory meaning. In some cases the name of morph settlers (i.e. gente-verde) have applied to corresponding skin color they once belonged to. Color-mixing examples: * Magenta Morph's - Morph offspring of midway blue and red parents (e.g. Lala Leonie) * Green Morph's - Morph offspring of blue and yellow parents (e.g. Bahadur Behnam) * Purple Morph's - Morph offspring of blue and red parents (e.g. Malem Rasis) * Orange Morph - Morph offspring of red and yellow parents (e.g. Valentina Sara) Government When understanding Morph governance, one must understand which one they are referring to. For their exists two governments: the political body known as the Trinity with the other called the Republic of Epione. Trinity With the Morph Schism the post-Galactic War government has become an isolated authoritarian meritocracy under the rule of the Bio Five who are the heads of government and exert full power of all political institutions. However, there exists a 'executive administration' such as the Ascendant Leader, the highest ranking political and intellectual authority within the Bio-Morph Administration. The Ascendant Leader acts more as a overseer of the Five, offering advice if need be. Yet has power to change both domestic and foreign policy and overturn decisions made by the Five at will. One can be eligible for as the Ascendant Leader if they show phenomenal intelligence, competent ability, and is elected by the Assembly of Experts, a deliberative of one-hundred (100) intellectuals that is charged with electing and removing the Ascendant Leader and supervising his/her activities. The Trinity remains isolated from the entire galaxy both politically and economically. Refusing to engage in any bilateral talks or allow non-Morph's to reside within their borders. A commonly reiterating isolationist policy guided by the "Three Noes", No contact, no compromise, no negotiation". Republic of Epione Residing in the Meditrina system of the Asclepius Nebula, the Republic of Epione stands as the only Morph majority-controlled planet outside the Trinity. Epione's government is a parliamentary republic following a similar meritocracy when compared to the Administration. However stands to express itself as liberal to garner an appeal to the outside. Culture See also: Morph Schism and Morphcentrism There exists two cultural trends of Bio-Morph. These two ideological sides of Bio culture hold conflicting beliefs but tend to see each other as respected opposites who clearly long for the same objective: peace. Unfortunately this has not prevented many to further fuel the ideological divide. Such as to denote one another whether for social or political reasons. Names often used to denote the isolationist populations: * Iso-Morph - Morph description of those who encourage isolation from the galaxy * Shutter - Designation of those who are a traditionalist and be narrow minded to non-Morph cultures * Traitor - Used by Notalgia's to denote those who refused to fight in the First Galactic War * Fascist - Insult by the disapora to refer to Iso's as intolerant to criticism and/or humiliation * Racist - Another insult to denote Morph's who express discriminatory views on non-Morph's * Nativist - Opponents of accepting newcomers from outside * Cyrusian - Supporter of Ascendant Cyrus's cause Names often used to denote the diaspora populations: * Dias-Morph - A accepted term for Morph's who joined the diaspora * Deserter - A term used by Isolationists to call those who left as traitors for leaving the Administration * Waster - Used by Iso's as an insult to Morph's who refuse to see their intellectual potential * Murderer - Used to refer to Morph's that kill other Morph's * Kierkegaardian - Follower of Kierkegaard's cause * Conserve - Morph label to those who follow the Conserve Mentality * Anoist - Morph's who follow the faith of Anoism * Whenwes - Bio-Morphs who feel nostalgic for the Imperial-era Social Structure and Attitudes Both share similar concepts of daily life such as intellectualism, egalitarianism, multiple children, political participation yet they feel once more split on this. On the surface of this issue the ideological divide may be seen as a clash of liberalism and conservatism. But all and all comes from the response of post-imperial anti-morphism. The desire to express each side's view to the galaxy. The isolationist view the outside largely as unaccepting to Bio-Morph nature. Religion also is questioned on the grounds that it only fosters fear and dependency. Political ideologies such as populism and chauvinism fall under the 'emotional weakness' category. With this leaning Bio-Morph's within the home system will usually want many children to pass on accumulated knowledge to act as successors to already in power Morph's and encourage isolation and critical thinking. As reactionary's, they occasionally ostracise the diaspora for going against the natural process of Bio-Morph authoritarianism. Finding the contradictory nature of the diaspora, who also hold intellectualism close, when some of it's members become mercenaries, criminals, and ignore reform. The diaspora on the other hand reject Cyrus' interpretation of government, give up Administration citizenship to remain socially and politically active similar to Empire era attitudes. Morph's who live outside or leave the Administration tend to marry lower-class people of any race, adopt orphans in lieu of natural breeding and express pro-interventionist leanings including being devout followers of any religion. Families of this group range from a simple nuclear family to an extended family. Consisting of multiple adopted children with a lone parent or a Bio-Morph mother/father with a non-Morph spouse. However this makes the diaspora largely dependent on exiled Morph's to keep up with the population even if married Morph's breed. Opposite to isolationist Morph's, those who willingly embraced Anshan Cyrus' idea of governance are considered to be xenophobic against non-Morph's particularly their adopted children. On very rare occasions Bio-Morph's who were originally or became a part of the diaspora at a later time will reject both sides altogether in favor of more personal freedom. An example of this comes from Ivanov Stephashin and Valentina Sara who's earlier profession before joining the Human Readiness Committee mainly involved mercenary work. Another stems from those who send themselves out of Administration borders. Morph's who follow the Conserve Mentality. A mind set around resource preservation, strict meritocracy, and population control. One of it's many infamous elements being called Orphan Hunters, who round up both homeless adults and children where they are sent to secret installations around Epione to be intellectualized. Killed if they fail to meet expectations. Attitudes towards Bio-Morph's varies across the galactic spectrum. To most Morph's are looked down upon for the legacy of their empire particularly the mass atrocities committed by it's forces upon coming into contact with pre-spaceflight species and the late reaction to decolonization. Another is holding the belief that they were wholly responsible for the First Galactic War. Many accuse the Republic of Epione to be a stepping stone to a second Morph empire or an outside Bio Administration and refuse to offer diplomatic recognition. To others it is seen as the last bastion of genuine Morph dissent from the Administration and must be accepted into the community. And blaming one race for the FGW is profoundly thoughtless. Religion Bio-Morph faith is centered around Anoism, a monotheistic religion. Mostly concerned around the belief of the almighty mother god, Ano. It is known for it's secular stance, believing their faith, if it involved itself in politics and government, will become weaponized, seen as disgrace to Ano's guidance. They even reject cybernetic enhancements. From it's inception by the end of BC, Anoism suffered extreme persecution by intellectualist morphs who formed secular societies. The fall of the first Origem city led to a rise in religious extremism. Depending on the region attitudes towards those who practiced this religion varied. Ranging from acceptance if they stayed out of political affairs to outright banning the entire faith itself. Their are only three sects of Anoism. Being the Rheoli, Herchebud, and Didoli. Rheoli Anoism Herchebud Anoism Didoli Anoism A sect created after the destruction of the first Origem city. Bearing similarities to the religion of Judaism and the Anabaptism movement of Christianity, Didoli's are a segregationist and more hard lined secularist group. Reserving their presence in segregated villages outside cities known as Pobails. These area's are ruled by a leading priest/priestess known as a Sagart who is considered the highest religious authority of their society. The social organization of a Pobail is largely dependent on the Sagart's gender. Tasked with leading the religious life of the Pobail's inhabitants. To represent the Pobail's people to the outside, Sagart's choose people known as Measartha's, religious moderates tasked with contacting other Pobail's or a higher authority they live under. But all and all, they are a truly xenophobic crowd. Reacting to those of a non-morph religion or species with extreme violence. Most didoli's are trained during childhood to be proficient in combat. Young members of the faith who live in pobails, when they reach around the ages of 200 or 300, are set out on a pilgrimage call the Misean. A rite of passage into adulthood. Similar to rumshpringa practiced by some Amish and Mennonite communities. Becoming exposed to the secular intellectualist mentality of Mergen. Didoli Sagart's fully dress themselves. From head to foot. A robe bearing the symbol of the old Origem City on the back. They cover their entire head with a helmet that express their social status to fellow members. Notable Bio-Morph's * Søren Kierkegaard - Explorer and leader of the Human Readiness Committee * Anshan Cyrus - 17th Emperor of the Bio-Morph Empire and Ascendant Leader of the Bio Administration * Lala Leonie - Marduk representative and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Jerry Somers - Political activist and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Anu Fera - 16th Empress of the Bio-Morph Empire and Sero Fera's great-granddaughter * Sero Fera - 1st Empress of the Bio-Morph Empire * Ivanov Stephashin - Mercenary and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Bahadur Behnam - Former RSN commander and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Kaiya Nozomi - Color surrogate and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Belus V - 7th Emperor of the Bio-Morph Empire * Kadri Nero Qadir - Morph spy and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Malem Rasis - Anoist Sagart and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Chliste Arweinyyd - Leader of the Cognitive Perspicuous Group of the Trinity * Yuli and Genesis Zenahir - Morph sisters and members of the Human Readiness Committee * Nam-Jun and Min-Hwan Ssang - Morph brothers and members of the Human Readiness Committee * Duursaam Ricardo - Riot suppressor and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Paien Urbain - Medical professional and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Hans Bayer - Morph nobleman of House Driscoll and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Hunter Atlas - Activist and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Yasmiin Xoriyo - Botanist and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Leonard Hubert - Writer and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Aban Émile - Linguist and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Yoan Ognya - Robotics specialist and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Lakshman Jeevan - Pathologist and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Malik and Yusra - Oral historians and members of the Human Readiness Committee * Razveden Family - Morph family and members of the Human Readiness Committee * Huan Li - Contortionist and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Jenaro Luis Quisbert - Pilot and member of the Human Readiness Committee * Clauda Tegeirian - Noblewoman and member of the Human Readiness Committee Bio-Morph Worlds * Mergen - Bio-Morph homeworld * Ami - Mergen's moon * Fechar * Fronteira * Ustrecha * Epione - Morph diaspora world Trivia * The Bio-Morph default appearance is heavily based on Gandrayda from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. * The term 'Hunyago' is Filipino for 'shape shifter'. * The color mixing concept is a analogy to real-life miscegenation. * The color mixing of morph uses the RYB color model. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Original Content Category:Testament: Purity